stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Koegel
Arthur Koegel (born May 2, 1898) was a Socialist bricklayer from Milwaukee who served five terms from 1933-1942 as a member of the Wisconsin State Assembly.[http://legis.state.wi.us/LRB/pubs/ib/99ib1.pdf Cannon, A. Peter, ed. Members of the Wisconsin Legislature: 1848 – 1999. State of Wisconsin Legislative Reference Bureau Informational Bulletin 99-1, September 1999] Background Koegel was born May 2, 1898 in Milwaukee. He graduated from local public schools and became a bricklayer. As of his 1932 election, he had been a member of the Bricklayers, Masons and Plasterers International Union of America for 24 years, and had never held public office.[http://digital.library.wisc.edu/1711.dl/WI.WIBlueBk1933 Witte, Edwin E. & Kelly, Alice, eds. The Wisconsin blue book, 1933 Madison: Democrat Printing Company, State Printer, 1933; p. 245.] Assembly service Koegel was elected in November 1932 to the Assembly from the seventh Milwaukee County district (seventh ward) of the City of Milwaukee), succeeding fellow Socialist Philip Wenz, who did not run for re-election. Koegel was unopposed in the primary election,[http://digital.library.wisc.edu/1711.dl/WI.WIBlueBk1933 Witte, Edwin E. & Kelly, Alice, eds. The Wisconsin blue book, 1933 Madison: Democrat Printing Company, State Printer, 1933; p. 547] and in the general election polled 3063 votes, to 2960 for Democrat Charles Jungman, and 1537 for Republican Robert Scheffing.[http://digital.library.wisc.edu/1711.dl/WI.WIBlueBk1933 Witte, Edwin E. & Kelly, Alice, eds. The Wisconsin blue book, 1933 Madison: Democrat Printing Company, State Printer, 1933; p. 547] He was assigned to the Assembly's standing committee on elections.[http://digital.library.wisc.edu/1711.dl/WI.WIBlueBk1933 Witte, Edwin E. & Kelly, Alice, eds. The Wisconsin blue book, 1933 Madison: Democrat Printing Company, State Printer, 1933; p. 208.] In 1934, he was again unopposed in the primary, and received 2243 votes, to 1639 for Democrat Fred Stich, 1206 for Progressive Rudolph Korthals, and 665 for Republican George Becker.[http://digital.library.wisc.edu/1711.dl/WI.WIBlueBk1935 Ohm, Howard F.; Bryhan, Leone G., eds. The Wisconsin blue book, 1935 Madison: Democrat Printing Company, State Printer, 1935; pp. 559, 627] For the new session, he was assigned to the Assembly Committees on Contingent Expenditures and on State Affairs.[http://digital.library.wisc.edu/1711.dl/WI.WIBlueBk1935 Ohm, Howard F.; Bryhan, Leone G., eds. The Wisconsin blue book, 1935 Madison: Democrat Printing Company, State Printer, 1935; p. 242] In 1936, under the Socialist/Progressive electoral fusion arrangement then prevailing, he was for the first time opposed in the primary, although he defeated his opponent Mueller by over 2:1.[http://digital.library.wisc.edu/1711.dl/WI.WIBlueBk1937 Ohm, Howard F. & Bryhan, Leone G., eds. The Wisconsin blue book, 1937 Madison: Democrat Printing Company, State Printer, 1937; p. 361] He then won the general election, with 4741 votes to 3223 for Democrat Robert Lange.[http://digital.library.wisc.edu/1711.dl/WI.WIBlueBk1937 Ohm, Howard F. & Bryhan, Leone G., eds. The Wisconsin blue book, 1937 Madison: Democrat Printing Company, State Printer, 1937; p. 432] For the new session, he remained on State Affairs and was assigned to the Committee on Taxation.[http://digital.library.wisc.edu/1711.dl/WI.WIBlueBk1937 Ohm, Howard F. & Bryhan, Leone G., eds. The Wisconsin blue book, 1937 Madison: Democrat Printing Company, State Printer, 1937; p. 542] In 1938 he was again unopposed in the Progressive/Socialist primary, and won re-election by 3030 votes, to 2048 for Republican George Schroeder, 1294 for Democrat Lange, and 69 votes for Herta Welch of William Lemke's Union Party.[http://digital.library.wisc.edu/1711.dl/WI.WIBlueBk1940 Ohm, Howard F. & Bryhan, Leone G., eds. The Wisconsin blue book, 1940 Madison: Democrat Printing Company, State Printer, 1940; pp. 551, 619] He transferred to the Assembly's Committee on Labor.[http://digital.library.wisc.edu/1711.dl/WI.WIBlueBk1940 Ohm, Howard F. & Bryhan, Leone G., eds. The Wisconsin blue book, 1940 Madison: Democrat Printing Company, State Printer, 1940; p. 265] In 1940, he again faced primary opposition, prevailing over challenger Ludwigsen by over 3:1. In the general election, he pulled 4248 votes, to 3973 for Republican Martin E. Schreiber and 1828 for Democrat Clarence Findley. He remained on the Labor Committee. In 1942, although unopposed in the Socialist primary (fusion having ended), he lost the general election, polling only 818 votes to 2696 for Republican Schreiber and 1652 for Progressive Walter Ensslin. References Category:1898 births Category:Bricklayers Category:Members of the Wisconsin State Assembly Category:People from Milwaukee, Wisconsin Category:Wisconsin socialists Category:Year of death missing